This House is Gonna Burn the F*** Down
is the fifth episode of Big Brother 5. Episode Summary Emma was feeling pretty down, she didn’t know who she could trust or work with now that Jamie was gone. She had wanted to work with Mia last week but she had felt Mia rejected her. While Felix, Hannah and Alex were a threesome, Alex was very vary about the other two being too close, he wanted to split them up and get Felix out of the house somehow. He wanted to work with Jennifer to make this happen. Daniel was not having a good time, it was really upsetting him that he would hear that people didn’t like him or was gunning for him, he was sad about his position socially. At the head of household competition, Emma ended up winning. She wanted to get rid of people who voted against her last week, while she didn’t know exactly who that was, she knew that there was probably a majority alliance that she should target. Alex, Emma and Hannah formed an alliance with the goal to take down all the biggest threats in the game, Emma’s plan for the week was to backdoor George. At the nominations ceremony, Emma nominated Jennifer and Asa as pawns. Alex’s main goal this week was to flush Jessica’s diamond power of veto, he wanted to push a seemingly nervous Emma towards putting up someone Jessica would save with it, so that the diamond POV wouldn’t be a problem in the game down the road. Then work hard to win the next hoh so Jessica could be evicted next week. Daniel was starting to get more hope in the game, he aligned with Zach and started trying to talk to more people while acting sad and mopey for sympathy, his target was Mia for keeping him out of the alliances and putting a target on him, at least according to what Jessica told him. Asa won the power of veto, which she used to save herself. Emma followed through with hers and Alex’s plan of flushing Jessica’s diamond power of veto and put George on the block, acting as if she wanted to backdoor him. Jessica was not happy about this, she thought Emma would go after someone like Daniel who had voted to evict her or Hannah. She ended up following through with what Alex and Emma had wanted her to do and she played her diamond power of veto, pulling George off the block and putting up Daniel in his place. Daniel was really upset about this, the close alliance he had with Jessica was officially broken and while he hadn’t trusted her much and they had worked for different goals, he was pretty hurt by this move. Felix was pretty mad at Alex, Hannah had told him everything Alex had told her and he didn’t like the plan of gunning for Jessica at all and going against the LOL alliance. Daniel didn’t really get much sympathy from the rest of the house for what they would describe as a “pity party” where he tried exposing everything Jessica had told him in the game to throw her under the bus, telling everyone about how she told him about the LOL alliance, but for some reason it didn’t seem to phase anyone. Daniel was evicted in a unanimous vote for 8 to 0. Day 29 *Head of Household Competition :: Challenge: Touchy Subjects :: Description: In this competition the houseguests had to answer a series of questions about their opinions on eachother, then they had to guess what the majority had answered to each question. *Head of Household Competition Results :: HOH Winner: Emma :: VIP: Alex, Mia & Zach :: VIP's Choice: None Day 30 *Nomination Ceremony Day 31 Day 32 *Power of Veto Competition :: Challenge: Draw Someone :: Description: In this competition, the houseguests had to draw the party queen of BB4, Chelsea. The drawings would be judged by three houseguests from past seasons, the drawing with most points from the judges won power of veto. *Power of Veto Competition Results :: Winner: Asa Day 33 *POV Ceremony *Diamond POV Ceremony Day 34 Day 35 *Eviction Night Results Eviction Results Still in the Running } | | | | |- | | | | | |- | | | | | |} Trivia